I defy ! Les DéFIS de The Black Venus
by The Black Venus
Summary: Mes défis ! Assez détaillés en général, avec soucis d'originalité ! Défi 1 : Bubble Pop Electric Lilyjames.


_Hey ! Defy-Time Boyz n Galz ! Enjoy !_

* * *

_**Premier Défi**_

_Pourquoi ce défi ? J'avais vraiment envie d'écrire un Lily/James mais j'dois m'occuper de mes autres fics... cette idée tordue m'est venue : J'vous la donne ! J'espère vraiment que quelqu'un l'écrira, parceque je serais ravie de la lire !_

**Statuts** : Relevé par** reappearance** ! En cours d'écriture.

Titre : Bubble Pop Electric

Genre : Romance(/Humour)

Rating : Au moins **T** (à la limite K+)

Couple principal : Lily/James

Année : 6e année des Maraudeurs

Histoire :

e) Lily et James se détestent. Il la trouve trop sérieuse, trop respectueuse du règlement, trop préfète, bref, pas du tout son genre de fille. Lily ne voit en James qu'un garçon turbulent, prêts à faire les pires bêtises rien que pour rire et fière de lui (genre crâneur). Elle l'appelle « Potter » et lui l'appelle « Evans » (cela va de soit lol).

e) Un jour Lily après s'être ENCORE disputer avec James, Lily en a marre de réviser. Samantha, sa meilleure amie : lui propose de jouer à un « jeu de fille » ! Rien de très passionnant aux yeux de la Rousse mais elle finit pas céder devant l'insistance de son amie. Lily se retrouve avec un gage : chanter la chanson « Bubble Pop Electric » devant James Potter lors de la prochaine fête. Elle est obligée de le faire car elle a passer un pacte magique avant de jouer.

e) La fête : doit être une fête « Inter-maison », organisée par Dumbledore pour maintenir la bonne cohésion de l'école.

e) Caractère de Samanha : allumeuse et sûr d'elle. Mais extrêmement gentille et fiable. Amie de Lily depuis la 1ere année.

e) Il y a un mec qui chante dans la chanson… je sais pas… improvisez, Lily peut faire les deux… ou être contrainte de demander l'aide de Sirius et Remus…

e) La chanson :

Vous pouvez voir une **traduction** sur le site : h t t p / w w w . lacoccinelle . n e t

En vous conectant avec ces infos :

email : nina.v3nus voilà . fr

pass : bubbles

**« Bubble Pop Electric » de Gwen Stephani**

(Gwen)

Come on Johnny, when you gonna get here?

(Johnny)

Alright, hold your pretty horses. I'll be there in a minute

You just get yourself dolled up, alright toots

And you pick a place, you just pick a place

(Gwen)

Umm, Johnny

(Johnny)

Yeah, Gweny, Gwen, Gwen

(Gwen)

You might want to hurrry, because tonight is theeeeee night

I'm antsy, I need fulfilling, yes I do love

To the ceiling, when I do love

I get this feeling when I'm in love

I'm restless, can't you see I try my bestest

To be good girl, because it's just us

So take me now and do me justice

I'm waiting patiently

Anticipating your arrival

And I'm hating

It takes so long to get to my house

To take me out

I'm gonna give you all my love in the back seat

Bubble pop electric, bubble pop electric

Gonna speed it down and slow it up in the back seat

Bubble pop electric

Uh-oh, in the back seat

Ok now, I understand he's on his way now

But jeez Louise, I mean today now

I can't wait, I wanna play now

I'm antsy

Bubble pop i like your pansies

My sweet tooth, I want your candy

The Queen of England would say it randy

I'm itchy

I wish you would come and scratch me

Tonight I'm falling, won't you catch me

Swoop on by, so you can snatch me

And take me out

Tonight, I'm gonna give you all my love in the back seat

Bubble pop electric, bubble pop electric

Gonna speed it down and slow it up in the back seat

Bubble pop electric

Uh-oh, in the back seat

The need to be satisfied

Come pick me up, I want a ride

Hurry, hurry, come to me

Drive in movie

Drive in, move me

Drive into me

Bubble pop electric

You've gotta get it

(Straight to me, drive in movie)

Take it to the back seat

Run it like a track meet

(Come to me, drive in movie)

2x

Tonight, I'm gonna give you all my love in the back seat

Bubble pop electric, bubble pop electric

Gonna speed it down and slow it up in the back seat

Bubble pop electric

Uh-oh, in the back seat

2x

(Johnny)

Yeah, tell your father I said hello

(Gwen)

Johnny, get out of here


End file.
